The following disclosure relates generally to the field of waste water alarm systems.
Significant damage is caused yearly to residences or business structures due to a sewer waste line or septic system becoming clogged or blocked, not allowing the waste water to flow freely into the sewer or septic system, and thereby backing up waste water into the structure. Although most systems have a clean-out plug installed in the main waste line which enables access to the line, this does not prevent a backup and the potential for damage if waste water enters the structure. This would indicate the need for a device/system which would alert an occupant of such a backup and thereby avoid costly damage.